Because of the rising popularity of text messaging, e-mail, instant messaging, and various other features available on cellular telephones, people have become accustom to communicating in methods beyond traditional telephone calls. While alternative forms of communication are acceptable, or sometimes even preferable, in the event a recipient is unable to receive the alternative communication form, the communication becomes useless. Public safety answering points (PSAPs) generally have limited capabilities. There are an estimated 7,000 PSAPs in the United States. Only approximately 18% of the PSAPs are configured with enhanced 911 or E-911 Phase II capabilities, which provide for address determination of a mobile telephone caller. The other 82% of the PSAPs are limited to E-911 Phase I capabilities, which provide limited information to operators at the PSAPs. There is currently no standard data messaging to PSAP system.